


In the Beginning

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [3]
Category: NCIS, The Invisible Man (TV 1975)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing meme challenge for Jantojones<br/>Pairing: Dan Weston & Ducky<br/>Prompt:  A sticky situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

“Something you want to tell me, Duck?”  Gibbs’ voice was soft, coaxing.

“I don’t know where to start.  I’ve kept it a secret for so long that I’m not even sure how to start.”

“At the beginning always works for me.”  Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon and set the Mason jar aside.  The cellar was comfortable and safe.

“Haven’t you ever really wondered why I’ve never aged properly?  Why I’m always careful to keep covered up, even in the middle of the summer?  Why I don’t seek out female company?”

“Just figured you have good genes.  As to the other, that’s your business.”

That tickled Ducky and he laughed.  “Yes, well, the truth.  In another lifetime, I was a young idealistic scientist.  I did some stupid things and ended up with a condition that I fight to this day.”

“What’s wrong, Duck?  Are you dying?”

With a practiced move, he hooked a finger beneath his mask.  “Not Duck, Jethro.  Daniel, Daniel Weston of KLAE Resources and as far as I know, the world’s only invisible man.”  He tugged and watched the face of his friend contort into disbelief.  “Not die, I suspect I will just disappear from view.


End file.
